The Diaper
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Gumball wears diapers for fun.


"Good job defeating those goblins!" Darwin said. "It was all thanks to my awesomeness." Gumball bragged. They had beem playing "Zelmore" all day and it was about 8:50. "Boys, it's time for bed in 10 minutes!!" Nicole, their mom called. "Okay mom, let us just put the game up!" Darwin shouted in response to Nicole. "You go ahead, I have to... do something." Gumball said as he walked to the closet and withdrew a box, then walked to the bathroom across the hall. He entered the big bathroom. It was pretty oversized which ment a well amount of room for things. He pulled down and took off to reveal a disposeable diaper with cute butterfly, and red cardinal prints, as well as a sun inside a blue rectangle resembling the sky on the tape zone. The front was yellowish and sagging. Gumball set down his boxes and the floor, got a towel, spread it out, and moved the trash can next to it so he could change himself. He lie down on the towel and undid the tapes, slid off the diaper, and shoved it into the middle of the trash can, so no one would notice. He took wipes out of one of the boxes, cleaned up his diaper area went over and got talcum, or as it was called by families with a baby, baby powder. he returned to his changing area. He powdered himself and taped on a new diaper. "Time for bed!" Nicole shouted from outside the door. Gumball scrambled to get his pants back on so his mom would not find out his secret. "One second!" Gumball shouted to which Nicole responded "Okay, when you are done go to bed.". Gumball sighed as he heard her step away. He put up the powder, towel, trashcan, brought out the boxes, and put them in the closet He returned to his bedroom and said good night to Darwin.

The next morning Gumball woke up. It was monday so he would have to go to school. He reached down and felt his diaper. It was still dry. Today was an important algebra test. The algebra test would take 3 hours, no bathroom breaks. Now there was an actual reason, other than for fun, to wear his diapers. He grabbed his comb out of his drawer and combed his fur. He then brushed his teeth in the bathroom. He packed his backpack with some wipes and a couple diapers. Then walked down the stairs. "Breakfast is done come down--" Nicole was shouting but then saw Gumball coming into the dining room. "Oh, you're already here.". "Good morning mom." Gumball greeted her with a smile. He sat at the dining table with Darwin, Anais, and Richard. "Hey Gumball, Good luck on the test." Anais wished Gumball luck. "You too, sis." Gumvall replied. "This should nourish you for your big test, sweeties... and Richard" She set a tray of fluffy yellow omelletes. "Oooohh, eggs." Richard said, admiring Nicole's masterpieces. "Not just eggs... omelettes." Darwin corrected richard. "They have chopped tomatoes, purple onions, and dried basil flakes." Nicole described them as she sat down. They all ate the breakfast. "You've really outdone yourself" Richard complimented Nicole. "We better get going, mom." Gumball said. "Go ahead, adn do your best today!" Nicole encouraged them.

They ran out the door to their bus stop. As Gumball ran he could hear the crinkle of his diaper. Kids started gathering up all around the bus stop. Shortly after, Robbie parked the bus and opened the door for the kids. They rapidly took seats to the point only the back seat was left. The 3 sat down on the leather seat. The feeling of sitting on leather with a diaper on felt good to Gumball. Darwin and Anais conversed while Gumball just enjoyed the ride in silence. When the bus stopped at the school Gumball felt ready for the test.

"Goodbye, Gumball!" Darwin shouted as he skipped excitedly up the stairs.

"You too!" Gumball shouted in reply. "I bet you won't do so great on that test... at least not as great as me!" Anais trash-talked. "Whatevs sis, you are only four years old so I doubt they'll give you any questions harder than 22" Gumball said in response. "Cya." Anais said as she and Gumball walked away.

Gumball was inside the cafeteria, sitting alone at a table next to the back wall, and had chosen not to eat the school breakfast because he had Nicole's fine breakfast. He saw Bobert the robot and Tobias the rainbow cloud guy. "So you have to get maintenence on yourself, and stuff?" Tobias asked. "Yes I do." Bobert answered. "Hey guys, good luck on the test." Gumball said. "Oh hello Gumball." Bobert greeted. "Yeah, good luck to you too!" Tobias said. The bell rang for breakfast to stop. "Okay guys I'll cya later!" Gumball shouted as he walked away. He climbed the stairs to the floor Ms. Simian's class was on. He race-walked through several hallways to reach his locker. The crinkle, of his diaper was getting louder. In class he would hold it in, as to not wet too soon. Gumball used his combination to open the locker and place the backpack inside. He looked behind him before he shut his locker to see Tina Rex the t-rex.

"Hey Gumball, I hear you're giving good luck." Tina roared. "Well yeah, who wouldn't wish good luck to their friends." Gumball replied. "Give me some luck so I can not fail at my test." Tina demanded. "How about no." Gumball said. TIna roared in Gumball's face. "Say it, don't spray it." Gumball notified Tina. Tina roared again and clawed at Gumball. "Ahh!" Shouted as his pants were torn to shreds. His diaper was revealed. The pants that compressed it were off so it slowly puffed into it's usual shape. "Is that a-a diaper?" Tina asked, confused on what those even were for. She apparently ever wore a diaper. But had heard of them. "I think that's supposed to be embarassing." Tina said.

Tina brushed off her confusion and started not to care about his diaper. She clawed Gumball's legs so they bled. Gumball was somewhat pain-tolerant but actually he felt a feeling in his bladder. He started wetting his diaper, unable to stop because of his weak bladder. He tried, but then it didn't work so he grabbed his backpack, held it in front of him, and ran to the boy's bathroom. He smacked the door open, ran in a big stall, and caught his breath. Nobody was in there, luckily. He got his new diapers and wipes, then changed himself in the stand-up position.

After an embarassing morning, gumball completed the test, and was at lunch. He lost his appetite because of people making fun of him. He sat next to Darwin, and Anais at the same table he sat at in the morning. "Dude you wear diapers?" Darwin asked. "Yes." Gumball sighed. "Is that why you had a diaper with you that one time?" Anais asked. Gumball exhaled. "Yeah, it was a cloth one and I had it around, because I tried wearing it for a minute, but did not like it." Gumball said. "WHat will everyone who has not already made fun of me think!?" Gumball gasped. Penny would never go out with someone who wore diapers. A tear came from Gumball's eye until he heard "Hey Gumball." in the sound of Penny's voice.

He wiped his tears with his paw, then turned to Penny. He thought she would frown but really she was smiling with a look of love in her eyes. "Penny." Gumball said. "Thats my name, don't wear it out." Penny said as Darwin chuckled. "WHat have you come t-to say?" Gumball asked worriedly. SHe could say anything. She could say she hated him, she would never talk to him again. "Gumball, I heard about what happened." Penny said. "Is it true?". Gumball nodded. Penny smiled even more. "Can I see?" Penny asked. Gumball knew exactly what she meant. He unbuttoned, and pulled his pants to his knees, and his diaper immediatly puffed to normal size.. Penny gasped. "Oh Gumball... finally somebody who would not think I'm a freak!." Penny said as she poked his diaper. "Huh!?" Gumball said as penny hugged him. "You wear them for fun?" Penny asked. Gumball realized she was full of passion for him so he gained the same for her. "Yeah..." Gumball said as penny rubbed the back of his diaper. "Tell you what, I wear diapies for fun too." Penny said. "Weird.: Anais said. "It's not weird, i-its love!" Darwin exclaimed. Penny stopped her hugging, and Gumball pulled his pants back up. "You should come over this weekend." Penny invited. Gumball was full of joy for pretty much the same reason penny was. "I will!" Gumball said with a passionate look on his face. "See you later." Penny strode off. Gumball would surely have a great time.


End file.
